Love? Wh-What…!
by Widzilla
Summary: Halilintar membencinya. Sangat. Di matanya, Lust merupakan laki-laki menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu dirinya. Tapi… Benarkah kalau dia sangat membenci Lust? / "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!" / "Bagaimana caranya supaya kau percaya kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"/


**_Love? Wh-What…?!_**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **note :**

 **Ini hasil kolaborasi dari Yolanda Audrey dan saya ^^**

 **Beberapa minggu lalu Yolanda meminta ijin saya untuk memakai Fang Lust dan relasinya dengan Boboiboy Halilintar dalam fanficnya. Jadi cerita yang akan kalian baca nanti adalah cerita buatan Yolanda dan hasil dari edit yang telah saya lakukan dengan beberapa tambahan di sana-sini.**

 **Dan kebetulan di Facebook saya iseng membuka polling ingin membuat ff kecil mengenai para Fang!sins dengan Boboiboy!elemental, dan ternyata dimenangkan oleh Fang!Lust x Boboiboy!Halilintar xD *applause***

 **Berhubung Yolanda tidak memiliki kun fanfiction, ia meminta saya untuk mempublishnya di akun saya. Namun saya hanya berperan sebagai beta-reader di sini ^^**

 **Kembali saya sampaikan, jika ada yang mau memakai para Fang!sins amat sangat diperbolehkan selama saya turut dikredit ^^7**

 **Selamat menikmati ^^** **Happy Reading! \^O^/**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Halilintar membencinya.

Sangat.

Di matanya, Lust adalah laki-laki menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu dirinya. Selalu mau tahu saja segala urusannya.

Sungguh kekanakan.

Menyebalkan.

Bagaimana mereka bisa kenal? Semua bermula dari datangnya lima murid baru yang sama seperti Halilintar dan keempat saudari kembarnya.

Yup, mereka kembar lima bersaudari.

Hari itu, keempat saudarinya lebih dahulu ke kelas. Itu semua karena dia harus ke klub-nya terlebih dahulu. Kebetulan, Lust-lah yang bertemu dengan Halilintar dan bertanya jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah pada sang gadis. Setelah Lust berterima kasih padanya, tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengecup pipinya dan berkata kalau dia akan mengejar hati Halilintar.

Kontan saja, gadis bertubuh molek ini melotot ke arah Lust yang sedang tersenyum ganjen padanya.

Ugh, sampai saat ini, gadis berambut pendek ini sangat menyesal karena telah memberi tahu jalan kepada orang itu.

Dan lebih buruknya lagi, rumah mereka bersebelahan! Jadilah setiap hari pemuda dengan nama depan Fang itu selalu saja mengganggu hidupnya.

Mengerikan.

* * *

" _My sweetie_ , Hali~ Mari berkencan dengankuuuuu~"

Teriakan ganjen yang memuakkan itu lagi-lagi membuat telinga Halilintar muak saja. Sungguh, ia ingin sekaliii saja terbebas dari laki-laki satu ini.

 **BRAKK!**

Dobrakkan keras dari pintu depan Lust membuat pemuda ini menyeringai. "Ah~ akhirnya kau keluar juga, sayangkuu~" Gombal Lust dengan cengiran bahagia.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, Lust!" Desis Halilintar dengan judes. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan hidupku tenang, sekali saja?!"

Lust terdiam berpose berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Ah! Mungkin aku bisa lebih tenang kalau kau mau berkencan denganku hari ini, Halii~" Jawab Lust dengan nada seduktif miliknya, yang entah mengapa membuat wajah Halilintar mulai merona.

Ah, pasti dia sedang terbawa suasana! Pasti!

"Ugh, p-pergilah kau! Dasar menyebalkan!"

 **BRAKK!**

Lagi-lagi pintu dibanting dengan kasar. Lust menghela napasnya lesu. "Baiklah! Kupastikan kau akan segera mencintaiku! Lihat saja!" Teriak Lust dengan semangat. Lalu segera kembali ke dalam rumah.

Tahu'kah kau, Lust? Tanpa kau sadari, gadis ini sudah mulai menyukai mu, lho…

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Halilintar terus saja dikawal oleh Lust. Membuat banyak sekali gadis yang iri, namun keempat saudarinya malah tersenyum geli.

"Aah~ Hali enak sekali ya, bisa dikawal oleh Lust… Aku kapan ya sama Glu~?!" Gumam Api pelan sambil mengkhayal, membuat Gempa tersenyum tipis.

"Hei hei, Api! Daripada memikirkan hal itu, coba kau perhatikan ekspresi Hali! Antara mau merona, judes, pfft, aku tak tahan melihatnya!" Tunjuk Taufan nakal sambil menatap Api.

Air? Ah, dia tak begitu berekspresi, namun dalam sekali lihat, pasti akan kelihatan kalau Air pun tersenyum geli memperhatikan interaksi antara Hali dan Lust yang sangat menarik.

Setiap di sekolah, Halilintar berusaha menghindar dari Lust dengan berbagai cara. Tapi sayangnya, selalu digagalkan oleh saudari-saudarinya. Huh, sepertinya mereka sangat mendukung hubungan dia dan Lust.

Satu satunya cara supaya bebas dari Lust adalah dengan pergi ke kelas, lalu ke perpustakaan ketika istirahat.

Yeah, ide bagus!

Saat istirahat, Halilintar benar-benar berhasil menghindari Lust. Kebetulan kelas Lust mendapatkan ulangan dadakan. Kasihan…

Sudah lama sekali Halilintar tidak ke perpustakaan. Biasanya, jika sedang malas ke kelas, Hali akan membaca buku di situ, tidur, dan semacamnya. Hei, jangan kira Halilintar tidak senang ke perpusakaan, ya!? Justru hampir setiap hari. Yeah, dulu.

"Ugh, susah sekali! Terlalu tinggi!" Gerutu Halilintar pelan dengan kesal karena tangannya tak sampai ke rak di mana buku yang dia inginkan berada.

 **GREP!**

"Huaa! Si-siapa ini-"

"Sst, tenang lah, _darling_. Kau tinggal mengambilnya saja."

Halilintar melotot. Orang ini…

"Lust…?!"

"Iya, _darling_?"

 _'GLEK. Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku berada di sini!?'_

"Ba-bagaimana kau…?"

"Insting, _my sweet heart_. Sinyal cintamu itu akan selalu sampai padaku~"

Sungguh Halilintar mau muntah rasanya. Setelah mengambil buku yang diinginkan, Lust tidak langsung menurunkannya, malah membuat Halilintar duduk di atas pangkuan Lust. "Hei!? Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Pekik Hali pelan, berusaha tak membuat suara gaduh dalam perpustakaan. Wajahnya merona, sungguh. Jantungnya pun bedetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

 _'Sial! Jangan sampai…!'_

Bukannya menuruti Lust malah mengeratkan pelukannya ke arah pinggang ramping Halilintar. "Tidak mau, _sweetie_ ," bisik Lust nakal, sambil menjilat kuping Halilintar pelan. "Makanya, kau harus berkencan denganku. Aku tak mau tahu, tidak ada penolakan. Mengerti, _sweetie_ ~?" Lanjutnya sambil menggoda Halilintar semakin dalam dengan menciumi leher jenjang Halilintar, membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan.

 _'Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial!'_

Pada akhirnya, Halilintar terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Lust.

 _'Grrr, sial! Aku_ _malah kalah!'_

Tapi…

Halilintar lagi-lagi menyentuh dadanya. Berdebar-debar. Mungkinkah…

* * *

Malam yang mengerikan bagi Halilintar.

Yup, apa yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi gadis berdada besar itu terjadi.

Dia. Akan. Kencan. Dengan. Lust.

Iya, kalian tak salah baca. Kuulangi lagi. Dengan Lust. Di- _bold_ , _italic_ , _underline_ bila perlu. Oke, terlalu berlebihan.

"Waiii, kakak sayang~ Cieee yang udah jatuh ke pelukan Lust~" Sepasang tangan mungil memeluk tubuh depan Halilintar lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada empuk sang gadis.

"A-apa maksudmu, Api?! Aku tak jatuh ke perangkap laki-laki kayak dia!" Bentak Hali dengan wajah merona. Ugh, kenapa wajahnya jadi memanas sih!

"Aaah~ benarkah~? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memakai baju _dress_ selutut dengan atasan _V-neck_ begitu? 'Kan bukan gayamu Hali~" Suara kekehan dari seorang gadis lain membuat Hali makin jengkel. Taufan.

"Berhenti menggodaku! Oh, ayolah! Ini' kan hanya kencan biasa! Lagipula, aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa, tahu! TER-PAK-SA! TITIK! Paham?!" Ulang Hali tegas. _Hell_ , ada apa dengan saudari-saudarinya ini, sih?! Mereka' kan tau sendiri kalau dirinya sangat membenci pemuda genit itu!

"Kau yakin, Hali? Terpaksa? Bukannya kalau kau memang tak suka, kau bisa kabur dari Lust?" Hali melotot. Gempa pun ikutan?!

Eeh, tapi bener juga , ya. Dia kan bisa kabur!

Halilintar gelagapan. _'Sial, kenapa nggak kepikiran ya?!'_ Batin Halilintar kesal. "Err, i-itu' kan, gara-gara kalian yang selalu mendukung Si Ganjen itu! Pasti dia akan tahu di manapun aku berada' kan?!" Elak Halilintar.

"Kak Hali, tidak baik membohongi perasaan kakak sendiri, lho! Nanti kalau Lust sudah lelah sama sikap kakak, sudah tidak bisa menyesal lagi…" Kalimat Air ini membuat Hali terdiam. Bayangan Lust yang meninggalkannya karena lelah tanpa sadar membuat dada Hali terasa sesak.

Benarkah…?

" _SWEETIE_ ~ KAU SUDAH SIAP~?"

Suara teriakan khas dari pemuda bernama depan Fang ini membuat lamunan Halilintar buyar. "Ugh, sial! A-aku pergi dulu, semua! _Bye_!" Ujarnya pelan sambil segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ditatapnya pintu itu sejenak. Lalu segera memasang wajah jutek, gadis berambut pendek ini membuka pintu.

Lust yang tadinya tersenyum genit kini melongo mendapati pemandangan tak biasa di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan _dress_ warna merah _maroon_ , dengan atasan berlengan panjang dan berkerah _V-neck_ membuat pemuda ini terdiam tanpa berkedip.

"…Hali…?"

"Y-Ya iyalah! Kenapa?! Aku jelek, ya?!" Balas Halilintar melotot. Lust gelagapan. Tak tahu' kah gadis di depannya kalau pemuda ini tak bisa berkata apa apa karena terpesona…?

"… Manis…"

"Eh?" Hali terkejut melihat wajah Lust yang merona.

"K-kau cantik se-sekali." Puji Lust dengan wajah merona, membuat wajah cantik dari gadis bersurai gelap ini ikut merona.

"Hei, pasangan unik! Sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan adengan _lovey-dovey_ ini di tempat lain, ok-hmpfffttt!" Suara teriakan dari atas membuat kedua orang itu mendongak ke atas. Api sedang dibekap saudara-saudaranya.

Jangan bilang…

"Kalian mengintip ya!?" Pekik Halilintar horor.

"Aahahahaha… Ng-nggak kok. Ayo kita makan, semua! _Bye_ ~ _good luck,_ ya?!" Ujar Taufan gugup sambil menarik semua saudaranya pergi.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH! AWAS KALIAN NANTIIIIIII!" Teriakan membahana dari Hali membuat semua saudaranya merinding sendiri namun tak kuasa menahan kekeh geli mereka.

Gadis bernuansa merah yang kini menghela napas panjang berusaha mengatur emosi. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hali pada lelaki di sampingnya.

Lust tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalo kita makan dulu? Tenang, aku yang traktir, kok." Jawab Lust sambil menatap Hali. Gadis itu mengangguk memberi jawaban

Tak diduga Halilintar, Lust membimbingnya menuju sebuah mobil mewah dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis yang ia kencani. Mendapat perlakuan istimewa demikian semakin membuat Halilintar berdebar. Bahkan pakaian rapi nan gagah sang pemuda menambah nilai plus dalam hati Halilintar.

"Ng, kau menyetir…? Memangnya kau sudah punya SIM?"

Dengan santai Lust memasang sabuk pengaman di kursi pengemudi sambil menunjukkan kartu bahwa ia boleh mengemudi secara legal.

"Kau pikir aku menyia-nyiakan usia remajaku untuk apa?" ujar Lust sambil nyengir.

Halilintar mendesah dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Begitu mesin dinyalakan dan Lust dengan santainya mengendarai mobil, Hali menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain dari pemuda yang ia kenal begitu kekanakan tersebut.

Ia jauh terlihat lebih dewasa ketika sedang mengendarai mobil.

Gagah.

Tentu saja Halilintar berusaha menepis kenyataan bahwa ia telah dibuat kagum oleh Lust.

* * *

Kembali Halilintar tak menyangka, Lust memilih restoran Prancis. Suasananya begitu sepi, namun terlihat jelas kalau tempat ini khusus untuk _candle light dinner_.

"Kau sengaja memesankan tempat ini' kan?" Tebak Hali. Lust tersenyum "Memangnya salah? Kan' kita sedang berkencan…" Ujarnya sambil menatap Hali dengan intens.

Berbeda sekali dengan tatapan yang diberikan Lust setiap hari. Tatapan itu dewasa, penuh perhatian. Benar-benar membuat Hali berdebar.

 _'Huwaaa! Apa-apaan ini! Ga' boleh!'_ Pekik Hali dalam hati.

Mereka mulai menikmati makan malam, dengan latar belakang langit berbintang dan suara gesekan biola yang merdu. Benar-benar suasana indah dan romantis.

Usai makan malam, keduanya menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang menyenangkan. Seperti menonton bioskop, main di _game center_ , dan sebagainya.

Tak terasa hari makin malam. Lust dan Hali baru saja akan pulang, tiba tiba…

"Lust!"

Lust menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang segera memeluknya. Membuat Hali maupun Lust terkejut.

"Lucy…!"

Lucy, nama gadis itu, menatap sang pemuda dengan senyum. "Apa kabar!? Aku kangeeeenn banget!" Pekik Lucy senang sambil memeluknya erat. "Lu-Lu, tolong pulang. Aku sedang-"

"Ga mau! Lucy kangen sama Lust!"

Hali diam mematung. Hatinya terasa perih ketika melihat betapa 'mesra' nya Lust dengan gadis pirang itu.

 _'Ada apa denganku! Kenapa… hatiku sangat sakit? Apa aku… Cemburu?'_ Bisik gadis itu sendu dalam hati.

 _"Kak Hali, tidak baik membohongi perasaan kakak sendiri, lho! Nanti kalau Lust sudah lelah sama sikap kakak, sudah tidak bisa menyesal lagi…"_

Kalimat Air terngiang di kepala Hali. Apa iya, dia mulai menyukai Lust? Apa iya kalau… kalau Lust sudah lelah dengan sikapnya saat ini?

Setelah berhasil membujuk Lucy, Lust menghela napas, lalu dipandang gadis pujaannya itu. "Ayo, kita pulang…" Ajak Lust sambil menggenggam tangan Hali. Lust menyadari sesuatu. Hali, gadis itu hanya diam.

* * *

Selama di perjalanan, pemuda itu berusaha membuka obrolan agar ketegangan mencair. Namun nihil. Gadis itu bahkan tak ingin memandangnya barang sedetik, membuat Lust teheran heran sendiri.

Saat sampai di rumah Lust hendak mengajak Halilintar turun dari mobil, namun Hali hanya diam.

"Ada apa, Hali? Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Lust sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Hali lembut.

"Lepas." Desis Hali, tapi tak membuat Lust takut.

"Tidak akan sebelum aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu!"

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku."

Lust terkejut begitu gadis pujaannya menepis tangan dan segera keluar dari mobil, berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemuda yang kini ikut turun dan mengejar Halilintar.

"Hali! Hei! Ada apa denganmu!?" Akhirnya Lust berhasil menggenggam tangan Halilintar kembali dan menariknya. Ia terus menggenggam agar gadis itu tak membuka pintu rumahnya sebelum memberi penjelasan.

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Hali sudah habis.

"Apa sih, maumu sebenarnya?! Kau mendekatiku, membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian orang, kau kira aku suka!? Aku mulai berpikir kau hanya bersikap manis hanya kepadaku! Aku mulai berpikir kau memang menyukaiku! Tapi apa?! Kau dengan entengnya membiarkan gadis tadi memelukmu! Bodoh sekali! Salah tingkah di depan gadis! Sebaiknya kau pacaran sama sama gadis tadi!" Pekik Hali mengeluarkan segala amarah yang ia tahan.

"… Kamu pikir aku bersikap seperti itu pada semua gadis?"

Kalimat ini membuat Hali menatap Lust. Pemuda itu menatap Hali dengan tatapan kecewa. "Asal kau tau saja, gadis tadi adalah sepupuku. Kau salah paham." Bisik Lust lirih, membuat Hali merasa malu dan bersalah.

"Lust… A-aku…"

 **BRUGH!**

Hali terkejut. Dalam sekali hentakan kini posisi Lust tengah memenjarakan tubuh Hali di antara tangannya, bersandar pada dinding.

"Bagaimana cara supaya kau percaya kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu!?" Bisik Lust frustasi. "Aku lelah dengan semua sikapmu, Hali! Aku selalu melakukan apapun untuk kau! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa, Hali?!" Ujar Lust kecewa, membuat Hali menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku…"

 **CUP!**

"Ngh…!" Hali melotot. Tak menyangka kalau Lust akan menciumnya. Berusaha memberontak, tapi gagal. Tangan kanan Lust menahan kepala Hali, sementara tangan lainnya berada di pinggang sang gadis. Ciuman putus asa dan kekecewaan, lagi-lagi membuat Hali merasa bersalah.

Kehabisan napas, Lust melepaskan ciuman itu, memutuskan saliva mereka. "Setidaknya, sebelum aku menyerah… aku mau menciummu. Yaah, anggap saja itu hubungan terakhir. Selamat tinggal…" Bisik Lust pelan, meninggalkan Hali yang diam mematung sambil menangis di depan pintu.

"Maaf, Lust… Hiks… Aku juga menyukaimu…" Isak Hali sedih.

Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal.

* * *

"Lust, tunggu!"

Aktifitas hari ini membuat semuannya terheran heran. Tak biasanya Hali yang mengejar Lust yang kini lebih cuek. Biasanya, Lust-lah yang mengejar Hali.

Aneh sekali.

 _'Ugh, kenapa harus begini siiih!?'_ Batin Hali. Tak dipedulikan Lust membuat dia kecewa, sedangkan saudari-saudarinya makin heran melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Lust… Maaf yang kemarin…!"

Tapi pemuda itu tetap diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oi, Lust… Hali manggil, tuh." Gluttony, salah satu dari kembar lima saudara Lust, menunjuk pelan ke belakang. Tapi tetap saja, Lust tak peduli.

Halilintar tak tahan lagi mendapat perlakuan dingin sedemikian rupa. Ia menyesali segala sikapnya pada Lust. Tetes air mata tak lagi dapat ditahan, kini mengalir dari manik merah indah milik sang gadis.

"Hiks… Lu-Lust… Ma-maafkan aku… A-aku menyukaimu…!"

Pekik Hali sambil menatap Lust yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak mempedulikan semua orang menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Aaah, akhirnya ngomong juga…"

"Eeh?" Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Lust, Hali melotot. Jadi… Itu semua cuma… Pura-pura saja?!

"Ja-jadi kau membohongiku?! Begitu?!" Bentak Hali dengan wajah merona, membuat Lust terkekeh membalik badannya menghadap sang gadis yang kini berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan kesal.

Tak diduga, tiba-tiba tubuh Halilintar terangkat dengan ringannya. Lust tetap tersenyum sambil menggendong Hali _bridal syle_.

"HWAAAAAAA…! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!? Turunkan akuuu!" Bentak Hali sambil memberontak. Tapi, sayangnya Lust tetap saja menggendong Hali hingga sampai pada… halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku bersikap begitu?" Tanya Lust setelah menurunkan gadis yang digendongnya tadi. "Ugh… Te-tentu saja!" Gerutu Hali pelan.

"Habisnya… aku _shock_ , sih. Sudah jelas jelas aku selalu menunjukkan rasa sukaku padamu." Gerutu Lust pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pipi Hali merona. "Ugh, i-itu… Aku minta maaf." Gumam Hali pelan.

Lust mendengus. "Tak semudah itu. Kau harus menciumku untuk menghilangkan luka di hatiku ini tauuu~" Kerlingan nakal Lust membuat Hali melotot.

"U-ugh…" Meski ragu, akhirnya keinginan Lust dilakukan Halilintar dengan wajah merah luar biasa.

 **CUP!**

"Su-sudah kan?! Oke, aku ke kelas dulu." Ujar Hali, mencoba kabur.

"Eeeit, Hali payah, ah~ Masa menciumku di pipi, sih?" Gerutu Lust kesal, namun perlahan senyuman terpasang di wajah tampannya, "Segitu saja sih tak cukup~"

Halilintar terbelalak mendapati Lust mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan dalam.

Ciuman mesra tersebut memang mengejutkan Halilintar. Tapi, toh ia tak menolaknya. Perlahan keduanya mulai menikmati rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing.

Lust tak bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaannya sekarang. Terlebih ketika Halilintar memeluk leher sang pemuda dengan mesra dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke kelas… untuk sementara.

 _Yeah_ , mereka pun telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dengan para saudara dan saudari kembar keduanya yang asyik menonton dari persembunyian mereka sebagai saksi mata adegan romantis nan panas di halaman belakang sekolah.

 **END**

 **.**

 **[Fang Lust** **x Boboiboy Halilintar]**

 **Story and Lucy (OC) © Yolanda Audrey**

 **Fang Lust (5INS version) correction and editing © Widzilla**


End file.
